


Midnight

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Costume, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone doesn't like Seto working so late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight - "Someone is awake well after they should have gone to bed…" Seto/Yugi

Midnight - "Someone is awake well after they should have gone to bed…" Seto/Yugi

-

It was steadily approaching midnight. After promising his secretary that he would get rest as soon as he figured out why the numbers weren't coming up correctly, Seto had largely been left alone. The perks of being in charge, he supposed. He could stay late long after everyone else had gone home. Many had left early, having had plans for the night, but Seto did not. 

Not that he hadn't been invited out. One thing he still had trouble wrapping his mind around was that he had… _friends_ … and they wished to spend time with him. 

It was strange because he knew he wasn't a very _good_ friend, no matter what Mokuba said. He'd never gone out of his way to _make_ friends with anyone.

And yet.

Seto stretched and suppressed a yawn behind his hand. The numbers still weren't making sense, and it would probably be better to go home and tackle it in the morning after some rest, but he was feeling stubborn. He wanted to figure out what the problem was now. He doubted, with the way this was nagging at him, that he would be able to sleep anyway. 

He pressed the intercom and ordered one of his robot workers to make him a coffee. If he was going to stay up, he might as well have some assistance.

Not long after, the door opened and someone entered. Seto didn't even bother looking up from his recalculations, but held out his hand for the anticipated coffee mug. 

Instead of the cold, artificial skin that he anticipated to feel handing him the cup, his fingers encountered other digits that felt far too warm and real. 

Frowning, he looked up in surprise, to see his old rival standing beside him, offering him a mug of steaming coffee. 

Seto looked him up and down, observing the petite frame with some interest. "Is it just me, or are you more gothic than usual?" he asked, taking the coffee and sipping it.

Yugi smiled at him bashfully. With Seto sitting in his chair, that gave the other man an opportunity to look down at him for once. He tugged self-consciously at the long, frilly coat that he wore. "We were going for a classic American look this year."

"Please tell me that Joey was a werewolf." 

Yugi's smile grew and he giggled. "He told me not to tell you."

Seto smirked, even as the smile on Yugi's face made his traitorous heart skip a beat. It was different than all the ways that the Other Yugi used to make him feel, that odd mixture of irritation and respect. But not this Yugi. "I'm not surprised. So why are you here now?" 

Yugi's cheeks flushed lightly. This wasn't entirely unusual, as Yugi blushed a lot. Despite having gained a great deal of self-confidence, the other man remained quite shy. "Mokuba said you were working late and I felt guilty. Wanted to check up on you, make sure you were doing alright."

Seto's eyebrows rose toward his hairline, conveying his surprise. "A phone call would have sufficed. I don't have your number blocked."

"I know." Yugi was fiddling with the frilly cuffs on his coat now. The cravat he wore didn't quite cover up his spiked collar. "But we were having fun without you…"

Seto wasn't sure what his sometimes-rival could be nervous about, but he seemed to be. He reached out and touched one of the fiddling hands lightly. "I'll survive. What's wrong, Yugi?"

If anything, the other man's face grew redder. "Huh?"

"You're nervous."

"I'm not!"

Seto grew amused by how increasingly flustered Yugi became. He was truly… adorable when like this, his guard down and not distracted by any number of thousands of fans or dueling opponents. "You are. If it's something Joey did, I'll kick his ass."

Smiling softly, Yugi shook his head. "Oh, no, it's not… Nothing like that at all, I just…"

"Hm?" Seto pressed, curious. He didn't even necessarily mind that his space was being invaded, though that had more to do with the person than by how tired he still felt. Perhaps he was too used to caffeine and it wouldn't have the desired effect tonight. 

"I just." Yugi paused again to lick his lips. He didn't have any fake fangs in, which was a little disappointing. "I wanted to see you."

"And fix me coffee."

Yugi's smile was shy again. "You asked for it as I was walking in."

It wasn't a security concern. Seto had had Yugi vetted some time ago. It was more convenient during emergencies and he knew perfectly well that Yugi, of all people, wouldn't come to slit his throat. Most of their other... friends... could get in as well, though that was largely for Mokuba's sake.

A soft chime alerted him that it was now officially midnight. Seto took another sip of his coffee and continued to study the petite young man, even while ignoring the now familiar ache he felt. It shouldn't have been a concern. There was absolutely no reason for anything to be done about it, even if Yugi remained unfailingly kind after all this time. That was just how Yugi was.

"Midnight, huh…" Yugi noted, glancing at the clock.

Seto hummed in agreement. "I suppose that means you're no longer a creature of the night."

Yugi grinned. "Well, I wasn't exactly craving blood."

"Were you craving something else?" Seto teased lightly. 

A strange look briefly crossed Yugi's face that he didn't have time to decipher. "Well…"

"Late night cravings? They're not always good for you, but we could order something, if you're hungry," Seto offered in all seriousness.

"I'm not hungry for food," Yugi confessed softly.

"What--?" Seto cut himself off as the smaller man moved toward him. He had time to move also. He had time to stop it.

He stayed exactly where he was, letting it happen. He didn't even dare to breathe as Yugi kissed him, a soft and gentle press of lips that Seto had certainly ever imagined feeling from anyone. 

Then just as sudden as the kiss was, it was over, and Yugi was pulling away. His large eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to do that at least once. I won't--"

Seto grabbed his hands again before Yugi could get too far. Thoughts of trying to uncover the problem with the figures were now far from his mind. 

"Are you hungry for me?" Seto teased softly, making himself sound more confident than he felt. "That's getting remarkably in character. I never suspected you were into roleplaying…"

Yugi emitted a soft, squeaky little noise, face focused on the floor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kaiba-kun."

"Hey." Seto gentled his tone and tugged Yugi back toward him. "I didn't say I mind. Quite the opposite."

Yugi looked up shyly through his spiky bangs. "You're… not mad?"

"Not at all." Seto didn't let go of his hands. "I thought you could never feel that way, not about me." If anything, he assumed that Yugi's heart had belonged to his other half, even as Seto refused to acknowledge that he believed the Other Yugi was real. Not out loud anyway.

"Uh, same here," Yugi said, his lashes looking long with a combination of being so close and the fact that he was wearing mascara. 

Finally letting go of one of Yugi's hands, Seto cupped his cheek and kissed his mouth softly. "It's late. We should be in bed."

Yugi smiled shyly, his hand squeezing Seto's. "Together?"

"If you like. I don't want to rush you." Seto brushed his forehead lightly against Yugi's, soaking him in greedily in the ways he never thought he would. His smugness grew as Yugi didn't seem to mind at all. 

"A vampire certainly would rush straight to… that. But it's late and your tired, we can just sleep?"

Seto smiled softly. "If that's what you want."

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever you can give," Seto answered truthfully, kissing him again, soft but greedily. He would never tire of being free to do that, he was sure.

There was a bedroom just off the office that Seto used during late nights such as this. That's where he led Yugi to now. His sometimes rival (sometimes friend, now hopefully becoming something more) followed him willingly. 

End.


End file.
